Jugando a ser amigos
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: El pequeño Sealand cometió un error y lo sabe, se escondió de Inglaterra arriba de un árbol. En ese pequeño árbol se encontró a su amigo, quién no deja de hacer preguntas extrañas. Seborga x Sealand. Advertencias adentro.


Holi.

Verán, ya tenía varios capítulos de mis otras historias, pero mi papá me quito la laptop y ahora tengo que ocupar otra ;A;) los actualizaré a todos mis fics en vacaciones ;v;

Esto se me ocurrió de la nada. Esta parejita no tiene ni un fic en español y quise ser la primera, espero no haya quedado tan fail. No se si considerarlo Shota, yo me imaginó a Seborga de 17 y a Sealand de 14, no es mucho ¿o si? ;u;

Advertencias: Ninguna, por el momento. Tal vez shota.

Sin más disfruten.

* * *

**Jugando a ser amigos.**

.

.

.

* * *

La brisa ocasionaba que sus hebras rubias se movieran levemente, dándole así un peinado rebelde. Miro por enésima vez la ventana, donde Inglaterra no dejaba de buscarlo, él estaba escondido sobre un árbol, para dificultarle más la tarea al caballero inglés de encontrarle.

Estaba molesto con el británico, prometió que lo llevaría a ver a sus "padres", ¿y lo hizo?, por supuesto que no, en vez de eso lo llevo a Italia y a regañadientes de paso, por esas mismas razones no le agradaba pasar tiempo con el inglés.

Debido al enojo de encontrarse en casa italiana, rompió varias cosas de la casa y luego salió corriendo por vergüenza a lo que hizo, se sentía culpable por a ver hecho eso a los hermanos Italia y se sentía todavía peor por saber que Inglaterra solo lo buscaba para regañarlo y castigarlo, de seguro ni siquiera le iba a preguntar cómo se sentía, solo lo regañaría, se disculparía y lo castigaría, odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz conocida. Sealand se abrazó a la rama del árbol algo asustado, para luego voltear rápidamente y ver a Seborga.

—¡Me asustaste!, ¿en qué momento llegaste? —dijo mientras carraspeaba, lo había tomado por sorpresa, de hecho, ni siquiera lo escuchó subir al árbol.

—Yo estaba del otro lado del árbol, cuando de repente empecé a escuchar sollozos y noté tu presencia. —Explica mientras sonríe, el rubio le miró bastante sorprendido, para luego llevar una mano a su mejilla y notar que efectivamente estaba llorando.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —exclamó el menor en un intento de cambiar el tema.

—Lo mismo que tú, huir de mis hermanos y llorar un poco. —Señalo su cara, donde se encontraban pequeños rastros de lágrimas.

Sealand pestañeo bastante sorprendido, Seborga a pesar de ser mucho mayor que él, era su mejor amigo y nunca lo había visto llorar o estar triste, aunque no es como si él se hubiera mostrado triste ante alguien en público. Bajo la mirada enternecido.

—Odio esto.

—Yo también, siempre vengo a este árbol, creo que es instinto. —Murmuro el castaño mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amigo, este se dejó hacer.

—¿Sabes algo?, me gustaría ser reconocido como nación solo porque quiero que el idiota de Inglaterra deje de tratarme como un niño. —Refunfuño bastante dolido el menor, Seborga sonrió.

—Yo quisiera llamar la atención de mis hermanos, que tan solo se acordaran de mí de vez en cuando. —Cerró los ojos, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ellos.

Sealand se puso nervioso, había hecho llorar a su amigo sin querer, ¿Qué debería hacer?, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó como pudo, era muy difícil hacerlo desde aquel árbol. Seborga, algo sorprendido correspondió al abrazo del más bajo.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención que te sintieras mal y…—iba a continuar, pero el mayor le interrumpió.

—No hay problema, tan solo recordé, no es tu culpa. —Hundió su cabeza en el cuello del menor, este sintió un cosquilleo extraño.

—Se siente extraño, además es incómodo, ni siquiera me puedo sentar bien. —Reclamó mientras intentaba acomodarse.

Seborga se sentó con las piernas adelante, cargó a Sealand y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, para luego abrazarlo por el cuello, de nuevo.

—¿Mejor?

—Bastante.

Hubo un enorme silencio que duró unos cuantos minutos, no era ese tipo de silencio incomodo pero tan poco es como si les gustara.

—Sealand. —Llamó el mayor.

—¿Qué?

—A ti, ¿te gusta Wy? —preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa, Sealand parpadeó confundido.

—Eh, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

—Curiosidad.

—¿Qué clase de curiosidad es esa?

—Ah, entonces si te gusta.

—¡No! —grito bastante sonrojado, Seborga soltó una pequeña risilla. —A ti es a quien te gusta, se lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero ella no me gusta, tan solo me parece linda.

—¿Por qué empezamos a hablar de esto? —cuestionó el menor, el castaño volvió a reír.

—¿Sabes algo, Sea? —dijo, mirando al cielo. El rubio hizo lo mismo curioso de lo que hacía su amigo.

—¿Qué?

—A mi si me gusta alguien.

—¿Así?, ¿Quién? —rodó los ojos. Seborga sonrió por enésima vez en el día, para luego recargar su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, este sentía la respiración de su compañero dándole una sensación demasiado incomoda y cómoda a la vez.

—Es una persona muy especial, esa persona eres tú.

* * *

No sé si hacerle una continuación, ¿ustedes que dicen? x'D

Si te gusto, deja review. Gracias por leer, los quiere Lily ouo)/


End file.
